


Trust

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Short One Shot, blind folds, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Everything about them dealt with trust, even their sex life





	Trust

Trust is a big thing in their relationship, mostly due to everything that’s happened to them. With forming Voltron, defeating the Galra Empire...twice and finally arriving home to Earth. 

But even home they still have a hard time trusting anyone but themselves. 

“Keith, I don’t know” Shiro mumbled as he held a blindfold in his Altean hand and glanced at his lover. 

“It’s fine. Trust me” Keith smiled and took the blindfold before he placed it over his own eyes, a second later he felt it tie in place, Keith took in a sharp breath as he felt his heart speed up, as everything went black. He jumped when the cool hand pressed against his chest and slowly pushed him down. 

Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he could hear Shiro shifted around and remove his pants. He could feel how close Shiro was and how the bed dipped. 

He could trust Shiro, he let out a moan when warmth covered his member and bucked. 

Oh yeah, he could trust Shiro

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's so short! I'm sorry lol


End file.
